Head over Heels
by Mediocrity89
Summary: Draco is head over heels, but what about Hermione? A wedding, a bet, an attack... Will Draco be able to resist temptation? WIP
1. Chapter 1

******

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk, his head in his heads. He groaned silently. Why did she look so pretty, for Merlin's sake why? The door to his office opened and a slim figure with black hair strolled in.

"Still feeling miserable? Get your head out of your ass, we've got a social function to attend in less than," Blaise glanced at the clock, "an hour."

"Stuff it Zabini," Draco said. He dreaded this day forever. Well, technically not forever, but ever since that bloody owl dropped the invitation in his morning porridge, disturbing his carefully selected morning routine. When he opened the bloody letter, decorated by bloody flowers (must be Weasley's work, Potter was probably dying of mortification when he saw the invitations. If he ever saw them at all. That thought made Draco feel a little better) he nearly fell out of his chair. Bloody hell.

"Come on man, pull yourself together. So what she's there. Just ignore her."

Draco sighed. Damn the Potters. Damn the Weasley's. Damn Granger.

"Did you ever look at her? She is rather hard to ignore!"

"Of course I've looked at her. And I saw a hot piece of ass who knows all," Zabini smirked, "Merlin, you've got it bad."

Draco looked up and glared at his friend.

"Fuck you. This is torture!" He stood up and threw his hands in the air for emphasis. "I'm going mad here! She's everywhere I look! And now I have to go to Potters bloody wedding and see her, probably with some kind of handsome bloke who's only interested in getting into the knickers of the only girl in the Golden Trio!"

"You mean, you have to look at someone doing the same thing you did, _over a year ago_?" Zabini raised on eyebrow. Draco hated it when people did that. Damn it, he should have gotten a monopoly on it- except Snape would probably owe it already, since he was the master of sarcastic-eyebrow-raising.

Draco glowered at Blaise. He was making fun of him, again. He had started doing it when he learnt from their little encounter.

"Fine, let's get this over with then," he snarled as he picked up his coat and made it for the apparition point.

"Hold it. You're not going to Potters wedding dressed in that," he sniffed disdainfully, "Go home and get dressed properly. I'll see you at Hogwarts." Blaise stepped towards the fireplace and flooed away.

Draco grunted. This day couldn't get any worse.

*****

How he wished he hadn't said that (or thought it for that matter). Every time he told himself a day couldn't get any worse, the day got worse. On his way to the apparition point he bumped into a two old schoolmates.

"Going to Potters wedding Malfoy?" sneered Crabbe. Goyle wore an identical sneer.

"Hello to you Vincent," Draco said drily. His old chums have had a grudge against him ever since he was pardoned for the sins he committed during the war, while they spend time in Azkaban. Even though it wasn't much, six months max, it was enough to make them furious at him for escaping punishment. "Gregory," he nodded at the other man. They both grew in size, vertically as well as horizontally.

"Becoming friends with the Golden Trio? I always knew you got off on at least one of them, especially the Granger girl. Well can't really blame you, can we. She grew a nice rack. Or maybe Weasley, I heard he's still single" Goyle said. "Who would have thought you could sink so low Malfoy, associating with that Mudblood filth," and in the blink of an eye they strolled passed him, but not before bumping into his damaged shoulder.

Damn them, Draco thought as he rubbed his sore shoulder. Though he couldn't really blame them. Azkaban was no picnic.

Of course Crabbe and Goyle weren't the only ones who disliked him in the auror office (what were they doing there anyway? Probably parole control), or outside it for that matter. On his way through the auror department he was on the receiving end of quite a few glares and whispers.

Apparently the Wizarding World was not very forgiving when it came to war crimes. People disliked him, disliked him intensely. The one people he talked with after the war were either after his money or after well, he could say his bright and shiny disposition but that would be a lie, interviews about the war. Outside from Zabini and Nott of course, they stuck by him when he was left with nothing but shame and a parole bracelet around his ankle.

It was a wonder the aurors accepted his application. Becoming an auror had been a tiring experience for him. Weasley and Potter were way above him in level and bullied him mercilessly about it. It had been hell, especially when Weasley became his superior for his internship. Bloody wanker, he thought as he apparated home.

His little flat just outside Diagon Alley was a comfortable one, though not very large. Homey was the right word to describe it. He moved out of the Manor right after the way. Couldn't stand the memories the house held for him and his parents. Luckily his parents also escaped punishment, even though society in itself were punishment enough for them. It didn't matter his mother saved the Bloody-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die,-Then-Died-Only-To-Return-30-Minutes-Later. They were Malfoys, and branded for life. He rubbed his left wrist as he stalked straight into the bedroom to get his formal dressrobes.

After dressing he took a moment in front of the bathroom mirror. Frowning at himself he debated whether to slick his hair back or leave it be. Leave it be, the voice in his head said, you left it like this when she shagged you. Maybe she'll do it again? Draco shook his head, then apparated to Hogsmeade.

*****  
He landed steadily on his feet, when he heard the chatter around him. About two dozen of people were making their way towards Hogwarts, all dressed fancily and chattering away happily.

"Oh those two were made for each other really! They are such an adorable couple!" he heard some old woman gush.

"Yes most definitely!" another brainless chit pledged.

Draco scoffed, those two probably never met the marrying couple aside from a squeal in the crowd when Potter walked by. He quickly made his way to Hogwarts, desperate enough to get it all over with.

*****

"Finally decided to show up?" Blaise said as he joined Draco on the uncomfortable benches. They were seated at the grooms side, somewhere far in the back. This were probably the benches for people who they didn't actually want at their wedding, but felt inclined to invite anyway.

The Great Hall was decorated with a lot of white flowers. Ugh, Draco hated white. And everything that wasn't white was a light shade of pink.

"Ugh, I wish I wasn't invited," Draco moaned. The benches around him started to fill up slowly, the wedding was due to start any minute now. Potter stood at the altar, Weasley next to him, fidgeting with his collar.

"Bloody bloke's a mess," Blaise whispered with a snicker. "And to think that he saved the Wizarding World. He looks scared enough to run for it."

Draco agreed. Potters hair was a mess, no wonder there, and his eyes darted around the room nervously. More and more people came in and seated themselves. The guy looked like he was about to break down any minute now. Weasley was obviously trying to shush him, but didn't do a very good job at it, because Potters eyes looked as they were about to bulge from his head.

After a good fifteen minutes the Great Hall was nearly full. The Weasley Matron sat in the front row on the bride's side, accompanied by those twins, the dragon-chaser and the one with the weird earring. Next to him sat the Veela with a kid upon her lap, who was currently making odd noises Draco couldn't hear because of all the noise.

On the groom's side sat all remaining members of the Order. Draco recognized the werewolf with his kid. His wife died in the war, right after their child was born, Draco remembered it well. His mother had been a blubbering mess afterwards. That was when his aunt and mother carefully build up their relationship again. Pity it took the death of a daughter to get them together again, but apparently it worked out.

Next to them were two people who looked very out of place. Draco noticed they wore muggle clothing. The woman was smiling and happily chatting with Lupin. Then he noticed the hair: bushy and brown.

Oh my Lord.

Those two people couldn't be- no they couldn't be Granger's parents…Or could they? Draco's throat suddenly felt very dry. Where was she anyway? Wasn't she supposed to sit up front, dabbling her eyes with a tissue?

Then the music started and Draco tore his eyes from the front row. It didn't even take two seconds before the entire Great Hall had gone silent. All eyes were glued to the doors in the back. Potter looked like he was about to faint.

Then the Lovegood girl walked through in a wide, white (white again, ugh were all those people virgins here?) dress and a basket on her arm. She grabbed a few flowers and tossed them in the public. The crowd remained silent.

And then Draco's heart skipped a beat. Behind Lovegood was Granger, wearing a white, modest gown, showing just a hint of cleavage, pushing her ample breasts upward. She was radiant, a beautiful smile lit her face.

Somewhere far away, Draco heard camera's going off and flashes invaded his vision. But nothing kept him from gazing at the beautiful creature that walked down the aisle.

Gorgeous.

Her brown, bushy hair was actually tamed for once. He happened to know that she never did anything with her hair but brush and wash it. She once told him it was a waste of time, since her hair had a will of its own. But Merlin, did she look good or what?

He heard Blaise snicker. Draco ignored him.

"I heard such dreadful stories about her. She has no decency at all!" whispered someone behind them, "Sleeping around with all those wizards, gosh, doesn't she know that's not how it's done in 'our' world. "

Draco felt a surge of anger at their words. What did those two cunts know?

"I heard a rumor at work you know. Nobody's dared to say it out loud, but it seems that she had a fling with the groom once! Can you believe that, Harry Potter!" the other whispered. Apparently not quiet enough because a few heads turned in her direction.

Draco felt his face flush. Come one man, you're a Malfoy and you do not blush.

Nor do Malfoy's shag mudbloods, another voice in his head said. He blocked them out and glanced at Hermione. Especially not mudbloods who spread their legs for anything with a dick.

And then the Weaslette walked into view and everyone forgot about Hermione. Ooh's and Aah's echoed through the Great Hall. Draco had to admit; the girl looked stunning. But his attention was soon diverted to Granger again. She stood next to the Weasel, smiling, and a stray tear running down her cheek. Potter's jaw looked a bit unhinged as he gaped like a fish. Could those two have had an affair? Draco didn't think so. The way Potter looked at his soon-to-be-wife was way to lovey-dovey. No, Draco concluded, Potter wouldn't see another woman in that light, even if she bit him in the arse.

Potter reached for the Weaslette's hand and together they stood in front of the altar.

"We have come together…" the wizard in front of them said. But Draco paid him no mind. Granger was all there was to him.

*****


	2. Weddings are for pussies!

Thank you for the encouraging reviews! Here is the second chapter, I hope you will enjoy it.

*****  
Halfway through the ceremony Nott sunk down in the chair next to Blaise. He was panting heavily and glared at the people in front of them, seemingly for no reason at all. His shaggy brown hair was disheveled and a layer of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Where did you come from?" Blaise whispered.

"Practice," Theo panted, as he stroked his hair, "I couldn't get the bloody day off, because Weasley already had to. Wood was merciless, the bitch. Madhouse there I tell you, couldn't talk about anything but the bloody wedding!"

Nott played for the Chudley Cannons, just as Weasel did. That moron threw three years of auror training away to become a keeper.

"Holy hell, Potter looks like he's about to faint," Theo snickered.

A hush from the row in front of them shut the three Slytherins up.

The ceremony dragged on and on, about how those two hero's saved the Wizarding World, et cetera, et cetera.

"It wasn't even she-Weasley who helped Potter out that much, it was bloody Granger," Nott whispered. Sometimes he just didn't know when to shut his mouth.

There they were again; Potter and Granger in the same sentence. Draco clenched his teeth as he watched Granger, now seated next to, who he presumed were, her parents.

She sniffled slightly with a big smile on her face as the wedding vows were exchanged. Then the happy couple kissed. Potter was so relieved it was over he pressed his face against the she-Weasley, who had a few tears running down her cheek. Granger was the first one to launch herself out of her chair and started cheering. The entire crowd joined in.

Draco sighed. Granger would look beautiful as a bride.

Especially his.

*****  
The benches made way for dinner tables and chairs. The seating arrangement was hell. He was seated at one large, round table with Blaise and Theo (thank Merlin for small favors), the Weasel and Lovegood (who stared into space) and three other old classmates, Pansy, Brown and Patil. Why Potter had thought this was a good idea was beyond him.

Quietly, he sipped his firewhiskey. Least thing he could do was getting pleasantly drunk, maybe that would lift his mood.

The girls were chatting away happily, probably very delighted that the occasion arrived for them to dress up. He took another sip of firewhiskey.

"Honestly Lavender, that boy is using you. Get a grip and dump him!" Pansy said while twirling the wine around in her glass.

"I can't help it. I think I'm in love with him," Lavender said, "oh well, at least he's a good shag!" The three girls laughed.

Draco caught Blaise's look and smirked. Girls will always be girls. Except for Granger of course.

"So Draco, any progress with Granger?" Theo asked. Draco flinched. Whoever said that all Slytherins were masters of subtlety clearly never met Theo Nott.

"Honestly Nott, not here," he hissed, as he glanced at the women at the table. When they heard Granger's name, they looked up.

"Granger? What's with Granger?" Brown asked sharply.

"I heard she fell into bed with that Quidditch coach last week!" Patil whispered. Pansy just sat there, looking straight at Draco. He felt the urge to flinch under her scrutinizing gaze. Brown nodded.

"Yes! I heard the same rumor at work!"

Draco didn't fight the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course you hear rumors at work Brown, you work for Witch Weekly."

Brown gave him a death glare.

"Why is it that all men always stand up for her? No matter how much bad publicity she gets, men always seem to believe she's the innocent party here!" Brown was getting worked up, her eyes narrowing. "How is that Malfoy? Did she shag the entire male Wizarding population or is she really that innocent? I don't presume the latter of course. Or did you fall under her spell as well?"

Draco had the decency to blush. Damn it, that was the second time today. Before he could embarrass himself any further, Blaise stepped in.

"I'm not sure what it is about her, but she sure has great tits," he said smirking. Brown and Patil huffed. Draco let out a relieved sigh, close. The Wizarding World didn't need to know of his infatuation with Granger. Talking with a reporter from Witch Weekly, a hairdresser and …Pansy (what did she do for a living anyway?) wasn't a smart move. Damn Potter and the she-Weasel. Talking about Weasley, why didn't he interfere?

When Draco looked in Weasley's way, he saw why. Weasley was busy with his girlfriend, who was telling him a story that he didn't find nearly as interesting as he wanted her to believe. He leaned his head on his arms as she happily chatted on about Nargles.

What in the world were Nargles? Draco decided it was better not to ask.

The girls, because that's what they really were, girls, started to chat away again on Madam's Malkin's latest fashion. Very interesting of course, but Draco decided to look for Granger. His gaze darted around the room.

Ah, there she was. Standing next to the buffet, talking to Krum. Draco glared at the man. Obviously Granger had a good time, because she was smiling and laughing.

"Oi, you're going to burn a hole in her dress if you keep that up," Theo said. Draco wanted to turn around to get angry at him for bringing the subject up again, when he noticed all the girls were gone. Including Lovegood.

"Really Theo, I don't know what you're talking about," he said drily. Weasley narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you looking at then?" he asked. Could Weasley really be so dense? Maybe that's why Granger didn't want to put up with him anymore. Stupidity was a sin.

"No one," Draco muttered as he sunk in his chair, "Where did the birds fly off to?"

"Buffet," Weasley said.

"Weasley, is it true what they were saying?" Blaise asked.

"What part of what they were saying? I have to admit, their gossip doesn't appeal to me at all," he said drily.

"The part where they said that Granger slept with Wood," Theo said.

Weasley's ears turned a fine shade of red. Draco wanted to leave the table, right now. But that would look suspicious, so he remained seated. He did not want to know, he did not want to know, he did not…. Oh bugger, now he really wanted to know.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? I don't meddle in her bloody affairs," he said, "and she keeps out of mine. That was the deal."

"What deal?" Draco asked, disappointed at the answer. How much of what everyone was saying about Granger was true? Did she really sleep around that much? Was he really just a notch on her bedpost?

"When we broke up. I wouldn't question her affairs and she won't question mine."

"Well, she does seem to have a lot of affairs, so it must be difficult keeping track," Theo smirked. Weasley glared at him, but shook his head.

"I wouldn't know, I don't believe half of what I read in Witch Weekly, dragon dung if you ask me. But I do know that Hermione is very…open minded."

Theo and Weasley got along just fine ever since they started playing Quidditch together for the Cannons. They had a fist fight when they first met again after the war, when all the feelings of loss came up. They knocked each other into St. Mungo's. Not to mention their coach was furious, they were mostly furious with themselves. When they left the hospital six days afterwards, they chatted like they had been friends all along. Those six days stuck in one room worked out for them.

"Why are you guys so interested anyway?" Weasley asked.

"Well you see, there's this guy we know-," Theo started.

"- Who got wrapped around her little finger a long time ago." Blaise finished.

"We are just checking her availability," Theo smirked.

Draco wanted to disappear. Honestly, he felt like smashing his head against the table. They glanced at each other, then directed their glances towards Draco.

Weasley seemed to get the hint and gasped.

"Malfoy…," he said, wide-eyed, "No really?"

Draco muttered a string of curses under his breath, before he brought the entire glass of firewhiskey to his lips and drank it all. Wiping his mouth with his hand, he glared at Theo and Blaise.

"Thank you very much gentlemen. That was just what I needed to make this day even more awful."

"Aw come one Draco, maybe Weasley can help us," Theo said.

"You mean me, maybe he can help me," Draco said. Blaise just snickered.

Weasley suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin…," he gasped as tears nearly rolled down his cheeks from laughter, "You are a sucker Malfoy really…"

"Having fun Ron?"

Draco turned around. There she was, standing there with a glass of champagne in her hand. Draco nearly forgot to breathe. A light blush stained her cheeks.

Weasley said nothing, he just continued laughing, holding his stomach. Granger frowned.

"Idiot," she mumbled, "Hey Theo, Blaise, Malfoy."

Then she walked away. Malfoy let out a relieved breath. This was why he avoided her; every time he saw her he forgot his bodily functions and made a fool out of himself.

"Malfoy you cocksucker. So Hermione ay," Weasley sat, smirking, "I'm thinking of all the ways I could blackmail you right now. Oh, your boss would just love to hear this." And he burst into laughter all over again.

Draco ordered another firewhiskey, determined to not let Weasley mess with him. He looked around and saw Granger talking with… Pansy? Did his eyes deceive him? Blaise saw him looking and looked the same way.

"Oh oh, Pansy and Granger, not a good combination," he commented.

"What about your parents Ferret, do they know?" Weasley asked. Draco ignored him.

"I wonder what she has to say to Granger," Theo piped in. They all saw how Pansy gestured wildly at Granger, who watched with one raised eyebrow. Another person who he should sue for stealing HIS eyebrow-raising-trick.

They talked for a few more minutes, then Granger was whisked away by a very handsome man.

"Who's he?" Draco snarled. Weasley looked at him in disbelief.

"Because you have the hots for her doesn't mean she can't talk to other men, you know," he said. Obviously Weasley took a great deal of pleasure to torment him once again. "Does she even know you're smitten with her? I guess not."

"And how do you purpose he does that? Walk up to her and declare his undying love for her? Somehow I don't think that would work," Blaise said.

"Well, he should hurry because Hermione isn't exactly celibate," Weasley said.

"You just told us you don't meddle in her affairs," Draco said. He craved for Weasley to tell him all she had been up to the last year. He needed to know.

"I don't, but I can't help to overhear certain things at home," Weasley explained, "You know my mother right? She has been going on and on about Hermione, about how irresponsible she was behaving and how she should settle down. I believe that's the reason why Hermione tends to skip the Sunday brunch three times a month."

"But, Weasley, seriously, does she sleep around that much?" Draco asked and waited, his hands clenched around the tablecloth.

"Who sleeps around that much?" Granger asked before she slumped down in the chair next to Draco. Oh shit.

*****  
That was it folks! I'm not a very fast writer, that son-of-a-bitch-called-Real-Life gets in the way a lot. I promise to update regularly! R&R!


	3. Put your money where your mouth is

*****

Oh shit…

"You, Granger, we were talking about you," Draco sneered. His heartbeat slowed and he slowly fell back in his old sarcastic self.

Granger had the audacity to looked affronted.

"I don't sleep around that much," she huffed as she took another sip of champagne. She slightly swayed in her chair.

"How much did you drink 'Mione?" Weasley asked. "You look dead drunk!"

"I didn't come to this bloody table to be lectured about my bedding and drinking habits you know!" she huffed.

"So Granger, how's business doing these days?" Blaise interfered. Granger seemed to lighten up at his question. Why didn't Draco think of that?

"Great! I get more and more customers! Even a few who buy their Hogwarts schoolbooks at my store! Flourish and Blotts is going down!" she said, smiling. She drained her glass of champagne and with a flick of her fingers, it refilled. Still smiling, she took another sip.

"I thought you loved Flourish and Blotts?" Theo said.

Draco could remember seeing Granger, sitting in a chair in a dark corner in Flourish. She was so absorbed in the book, she didn't even notice him. He quickly walked on, but not before dropping an insult. Afterwards he felt bad about it.

"Not anymore, that ruddy owner has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to let him walk all over me," she said grimly. Interesting, Draco thought.

"What happened?" he asked. Granger looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Draco felt a surge of anger, why did everyone copy his awesome-o-eyebrow-move?

"I rather not talk about it," she slurred slightly. Even more interesting.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So Hermione, I heard some rumours at work! Can you believe what they're saying? About you… and Oliver! Funny thing is it..?" Weasley said with a chuckle. Granger blushed. "Very funny of course, imagine my surprise when I found out you actually slept with him?"

"Oh Ron, you shouldn't meddle in affairs that aren't yours to ..meddle in..or whatever!" she said. "Okay I'm going, you people are no fun."

She stood up and walked away. Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess you can take that as an affirmative then," Blaise said drily. Draco sighed. Why, off all people, did he have to be smitten with a girl …like her?

"Forget about it Malfoy. Hermione would never sleep with the likes of you," Weasley snickered. Draco narrowed his eyes, but Blaise beat him to a clever comeback.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Weasley asked. Justice…

"She already did," Blaise just couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"What? No, no, no, noooo, tell me that isn't true. Honestly, does she even have standards at all?!" Weasley was freaking out. Probably couldn't bear the thought of his pure, innocent (yeah right) girlfriend shagging the big, bad death eater.

Draco couldn't help but dislike the Weasel with a passion. After Hogwarts which was bad enough in itself (all the times the Golden Trio got the best of him), he couldn't stop tormenting him. Apparently Hogwarts wasn't enough. Nooo, the Weasel just had to humiliate him further during his internship. He remembered the moments very vividly: Weasley making him do fifty more push-ups after a very tiring mission, Weasley making Draco get his coffee in the morning (Malfoy's have issues with mornings, the Weasel knew that, and even then, Malfoy's don't serve!), Draco having to do the boring paperwork, . Weasley never stopped. And all because he achieved the title of auror by being the Sidekick-who-hardly-did-anything-at-all.

"Justice Weasel," Draco said. Theo and Blaise were smirking, probably enjoying themselves with this little debate.

"Why would she want to go where no one has ever gone before?" Weasley was getting his wits back. Draco felt a blush creep into his cheeks, damnit!

"I'll have you know that I'm not pining away for her, at all."

Weasley smirked a very menacing smirk. He was up to something, Draco just knew it. Oh oh, this couldn't be good.

"Are you saying that you have girls lining up to be with the great White Ferret then? Have a different girl every week? Or month maybe, you know, like Miss October, Miss November?"

Draco actually growled.

"Don't be ridiculous Weasel. Stop exaggerating!" he snapped. "But yes, it's not like I live a celibate life myself." Lies, all lies, a naughty voice whispered in his ear.

"So…you're saying that you screw around as well. That's a bit hypocritical don't you think?" Weasley said.

"Some people see sex as a pleasant extracurricular activity, unlike some who do it because it's required of them," Blaise stepped in. Weasley had the grace to blush.

"Puh," he huffed, "I happen to love Luna and the sex is great."

"Great comeback Weasel," Draco laughed. Theo seemed to have taken a step back, he probably didn't want to get mixed up in this. He was the one who would still have to work with the Weasel.

"So it seems you both have great sex lives," Theo said, "Let's move on to the next topic shall we?"

"How 'bout you Nott, Zabini? You've been awfully quiet about your sex lives," Weasley said, "Is there even a life to speak off?"

Theo was shaking his head.

"No thank you, I don't feel inclined to inform you of my highly interesting sex life. I'm not desperate."

Weasley obviously took this as an insult.

"Hey! I'm not desperate!" he said.

Theo was sporting a slight smirk.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Very! Hell, I could even do without!" Weasley said, throwing his hand in the air.

"How about you Draco? Could you do without?" Theo smirked knowingly.

"Of course I could," he huffed. Theo knew all about Draco's sex life of course. They discussed it millions of times over a few (read: many) glasses of firewhiskey. What was Theo getting at?

"Are you two ready to put your money where your mouth is?" Theo asked. What was he getting at?

"What do you propose?" Weasley asked snidely.

"A bet…" Blaise said.

"- Which one of you two can last 31 days without sex…" Theo finished dramatically.

Draco's eyes lit up. This was too easy. He could easily do without sex, and only for 31 days. Hell, he had been doing without for a year.

"The stakes?" Draco asked.

"Name your price Ferret,"

This was his chance! His chance to humiliate Weasley for all the things he had done. To get back at the Weasel for humiliating him, for making fun of his infatuation! Draco felt positively giddy inside.

"The loser will have to…" Draco started, but the others intervened.

"Kiss McGonagall!" Blaise said.

"Dance naked around the Whomping Willow!" Theo offered.

"Take Pansy out for a date!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Shave his head!"

Draco nearly got a heart attack just think about shaving his beautiful hair off.

"Admit his undying love for Trelawney!"

"No I've got something better," Weasley suddenly said. Everyone was waiting in silence. "The loser has to dye his hair pink and sing 'Sex Bomb' whenever someone comments about it. For twenty-four hours."

All eyes were focused on Draco, who remained silent. He knew he could pull this off, easily, it's not like he was a sex addict (if he was, he was a bad one since his first and last shag had been over a year ago), but the prospect of dyeing his hair pink was one he rather not envisioned.

"Come on Malfoy? Chickening out?" Weasley said.

"What's this so called 'Sex Bomb'?" Draco asked. Weasley actually laughed.

"It's a muggle song. Not a big deal really."

Could he do this? Risk his hair? What if Granger suddenly realized what a great catch he was and went after him? He could tell her about the bet… Yeah that was alright. He could do this.

"Oh, and no one is supposed to know about the bet until the singing wore off," Weasley said, "And the hair has to be bright pink, like fuchsia."

Shit, okay, so… What were the odds that Granger would suddenly waltz back into his life and demand sex after a year? Impossible. Well, not impossible, but very improbable.

"Deal."

Draco and the Weasel shook hands, both faces determined.

"Bring it on Weasel."

******

Special thanks to Zynn & Enwen for helping me out!


	4. Weekends were never my thing

New chapter dears! BTW, this story is somewhat DH compliant. I just choose to reverse a few deaths and I totally ignored the epilogue!

******  
Draco woke up with his head pounding. It felt like a rat crawled up his throat and died. He swallowed. Yep, that rat did die, probably a very gory death. Boy, that smelled.

When he sat up, the room started to spin. Apparently he had enough common sense to close the curtains last night. He didn't even remember how he came home. He did remember the bloody bet though. Easy enough, as long as he didn't bump into Granger this month it should be fine.

After brushing his teeth and showering, he went to get himself coffee. He lazily strolled into the kitchen and pressed the button of the coffee machine. There were a few muggle inventions that could enrich a wizards life and Draco didn't hesitate to use them.

The Daily Prophet had been delivered already. It was folded neatly and was delivered on his balcony. With a mug of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other he walked towards the living room. He sunk down in the couch and took a sip of the hot liquid.

Drinking coffee in the morning always made Draco feel better, especially after a night of too many fire-whiskeys. He had plenty of those: Blaise and Theo always dragged him along on their many nights of drinking. Most of the time they (tried) to appearate to whatever home was nearest or called a cab. Yes, called, Draco Malfoy owned a cell phone. All aurors did really.

He glances at the Daily Prophet.

"Terence Higgs gives to charity for War Orphans!" screamed the headline. A picture was plastered underneath, which showed a shaggy blonde in neat dressrobes and a lopside smile on his face, showing off his white teeth. He shook hands with the owner of the orphanage.

Draco frowned. He had donated large sums of money every year since the war, but that never made the headlines. Of course not, he was a death eater. Once a death eater, always a death eater.

Terence Higgs, the name sounded so familiar. Oh, right. He was in Slytherin as well, a year before Draco. He had been Slytherin seeker. At least, before Draco decided he wanted to be seeker and replaced Higgs. Higgs had harboured a grudge against him ever since. Whenever Higgs spotted him somewhere, he gave Draco a glare and a wide berth.

He read the article. Apparently Higgs was the newest owner of Flourish&Blotts. He bought the store about a year ago, at the same time Books&Cleverness was opened in Diagon Alley.

Books&Cleverness, wasn't that Granger's store? Probably, Draco thought, given the name. If Higgs was promoting his store so freely, Granger was going to fight a real war to keep her store open. It seemed the public loved Higgs, seeing as he was front page news.

He sighed. Whatever, he needed to take his mind of things and do something productive.

*****

This was how his free Saturdays should be spent: sitting in the Feisty Goat, a Wizarding pub in Diagon Alley, with Theo and Blaise, talking about everything and nothing at all.

"Are you even listening?" Blaise asked drily. Draco glanced at him.

"Yeah sure, you were talking about how you don't think you should work," Draco was listening, just not very interested. Blaise despised working, so he didn't. He was content with sipping more firewhiskey and staring into nothingness.

"So what are you doing to do about the bet?" Theo asked while taking a swig of his firewhiskey.

"Nothing." Draco said.

"Nothing?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing."

"Shouldn't you have some plans?" Theo asked with a small smile. Draco huffed.

"Of course not. I'm going to continue like I have for the past few...years and that's it. Weasley has a girlfriend, he is in much more trouble than I am." Blaise actually laughed out loud. "You think this is funny?"

"You have to admit, it is. Come on man, you're twenty two. In the prime years of your life and you only had one shag. We should rectify that, don't you think Theo? Maybe we could find a nice looking Witch for you. Or Muggle for that matter. Would be easier, they don't know who you are."

Theo snickered.

"And afterwards we could enjoy your lovely singing and pink hair," he added.

"Forget it. I am going to win this bet and you know it. The only thing that could led me astray is Granger and she isn't likely to show up all of the sudden," Draco said.

"But what if Weasley tells Granger about your little secret and decides it would be funny payback for all the things you said to her in our innocent years?" Blaise said.

Draco hadn't thought of that. But Weasley wouldn't do that, he wanted to win this on his own.

"Nah, Weasley wouldn't scoop that low. That would be too Slytherin for him."

"Then let us hope that Granger will keep her distance and you'll be fine." Theo said and raised his glass. Draco and Blaise followed.

"Hear hear!"

******  
Draco stumbled into the living room and kicked off his shoes.

"Just a tad bit tipsy," he said to himself as he dropped down on the couch. His eyes closed and he began to doze off until a loud, screeching noise next to his ear interrupted his stupor. He literally flew off the couch.

"What?!" he screamed. On the arm-rest sat an owl, impatiently shaking his left wing. A letter was attached to his leg. It took a few seconds for Draco to recognize him. It was Diablo, his parents owl. Great, just what he needed. Parental meddling.

'Dear Draco,' the letter said, 'We haven't heard from you in a while. It would be nice if you came to visit tomorrow. We expect you for brunch at eleven. Love, your mother'.

That was a short one. Great, they were pissed at him. His mum was right though, it had been a few weeks since he visited. What did they expect? He had a life. A life that consisted of drinking firewhiskey in the pub and working, but it was a life nonetheless!

He wrote back a short note telling them he'd be there and sent the owl off. Diablo was a horrible, old, foul-tempered owl. Draco was surprised the beastie wasn't dead yet. Serves him right, Draco thought.

He laid down on the couch and fell asleep in mere seconds.

*******


	5. Relaxed Sunday, Not

Again he was woken by an awful noise. It was his cell phone. It was ringing like a madman. Draco cursed, plucked the phone from his pants and answered.

"Yeah?" he slurred a bit while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. What time was it anyway?

"Malfoy, need you in Diagon Alley right now," his boss said.

"Whut? What happened?" Draco asked while sitting up.

"Seems like an attack. You've heard of the new bookstore? Books&Cleverness?" Draco groaned inwardly. Nooo, please, no. "The store has been demolished. I'm putting you in charge of the investigation. Get your ass over here."

Then he hung up. Draco frowned. He quickly put his auror robes over his rumpled clothing and disappeared to Diagon Alley.

Books&Cleverness had a good position for business. It was placed opposite of Gringots and just around the corner to Knockturn Alley. When he arrived, the place was in shambles. Aurors were all over the place and the store looked like it had been hit by a tornado. The windows were broken and an overwhelming smell of smoke emerged them. Draco looked around, trying to find his boss.

"Ah Draco man, glad you could make it here so fast!" Keith Hammond was an impressive guy, he was bulky, short brown curls, a moustache and a beer belly. He was in charge of the auror department. He had been a great auror once but his days of field work were over.

"What the hell happened?" Draco asked, "This shit looks like it's been bombed!"

Keith stared at Draco for a moment. Bombed was a Muggle word obviously. He watched too much television.

"Never mind, what happened?"

Keith slung his arm around Draco's shoulder and led him away from the madness. Suddenly a junior auror came to them.

"Sir, the owner says she woke up by the noise and when she came down it already happened! She saw no one!"

"Thank you Thompson, go and retrieve her will ya?"

"Yes sir," the boy scout said and hurried away. Draco disliked the juniors, they always pretended to be to important, while all the really did was get coffee for the aurors. Never mind that he was once a junior himself.

"We suspect it was a targeted attack. The investigation team found shards of glass in the back of the store and an odd liquid, which we presume to be some sort of alcohol. Molotov cocktails I believe the Muggles call it."

Draco frowned. He tended to do this a lot lately, he must be more careful, otherwise he'll develop wrinkles.

"A muggle attack?" he asked.

Keith looked at him blankly.

"Muggle attack in Diagon Alley? Use your brains boy. No magic was used, now we can't trace the magic back to the owner. By the way, you look like crap."

"Oh. Yeah I know, you woke me up," Draco grumbled. "What time is it anyway?"

"Three in the morning," Keith grinned, "You were sleeping? Don't you have a bird to keep your bed warm? No wonder you're so cranky."

Draco coughed.

"Right, so muggle means, but what if-," Draco was rudely interrupted by junior Thompson.

"Here she is, sir!" he saluted. Keith sighed, even he found juniors tiring. Draco rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Thank you sonny. Hello miss...?" he asked, offering her his hand. Granger looked like shit. The trails of her tears were visible on her cheeks, her hair looked like a Jarvey used it for living space and she wore a lilac bathing robe. She probably threw it on very quickly: she didn't even tie it right. Draco's mind wandered to what she wore underneath. There were no traces of pants visible and no straps on her shoulder. Draco was shaken out of his appraisal of Grangers underthings by her speaking.

"Granger sir," she said as she meekly shook his hand.

"Ah Miss Granger. I should have known, famous for-," Keith didn't get far because Granger interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Being Harry Potter best friend and all, Gryffindors golden girl, whatever. Hey Malfoy." She turned to Draco for a moment, then turned back to Keith. "Do you know who did this?" She asked with a broken and tired voice as she gestured towards her store. Draco felt a gentle tug in his chest. Poor Granger.

Keith sadly shook his head.

"No miss, unfortunately we don't yet."

"Damnit, damnit all to hell and back!" she cursed as she fisted her hands in her hair. The bathing robe hiked up a little. "Damnit...," she finished lamely.

"Don't you worry miss. I have put my best aurors on your case. We hope to solve this as soon as possible."

"I will worry whenever I want to! Damnit, this is my life which was just blown apart! And you better hurry up with catching whoever did this or I will personally make sure that person will rue the day he was born," she snarled. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to clean up the mess!" Draco stared after her.

"Draco, I'm putting you in charge of this investigation. Your first task is stopping that little spitfire from ruining the crime scene," Keith said as he clapped Draco on the back. Draco had never led a mission before. He felt elated.

Wait, stopping Granger. When he looked around, he found Granger already entering the shop. A brief surge of panic swept through him as he ran towards the store. Even Grangers notice board was destroyed, the little sign which used to Books&Cleverness now said Boo- and the rest was blown away. He entered the shop, careful not to touch anything. The shop looked awful, the bookcases had all fallen to the side, the books had tumbled out of them and fell on the floor. There were books scattered everywhere. There were no lights on, just one meagre candle in Grangers hand.

He spotted Granger in the middle of the shop with her back to him. She looked around, examining the damage. She took a deep breath.

"Granger," Draco started. He really didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry about your shop." Lame, Draco, very lame.

Suddenly a sob wracked her body.

"Oh Merlin, who would want to do this Malfoy?" she turned to him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks blotchy. Suddenly her stare hardened. "I'm going to clean up the mess so I can open again in the morning. Your help might be appreciated," she said as she put the candle upon a little table.

Draco walked towards her, just as she bend over to grab a book. Draco halted, his mouth suddenly felt dry. Merlin, still no trace of pants. He shook himself out of his reverie and grabbed her wrist. She turned to glare at him.

"Don't touch anything Granger. If you do, the evidence will be destroyed and rejected. Then we can't do anything for you," he said with a even voice. Damn.

"I need to open in the morning Malfoy. I can't just close for a couple of days! I need to eat and pay rent you know. Some people aren't born rich," she said, "Come to think of it, why do you work?"

The glance on her face was one of genuine curiosity. Draco sighed and let her wrist go.

"What else would you have me do? Sit on my ass every day? No thank you. I want to be, well, at least feel productive."

Granger moved her head to the side.

"Well, I can't deny that I thought that might suit you. After all, you were never the type to work or earn your keep," she said sheepishly.

"There's a difference between what you see and what I know Granger," Draco answered tiredly. He just wanted to go to bed. Arguing with Granger in the middle of the night didn't seem like a good option. Doing something else to Granger was a better idea though...

"Do you think there's an insurance company who would help me?" she asked softly. Insurance was still a fairly new concept to the Wizarding World. Only large companies had insurances, like Hogwarts. Draco saw the chance of an insurance company helping Granger as pretty slim. Even though helping a war hero would be good promotion, restoring a store like this would cost them much more than it would produce. After all, there weren't many companies who could afford an insurance. But he wasn't about to tell her that.

"We can figure it out in the morning. Go back to bed and let us take care of this."

Granger looked at him with her big, brown eyes. Draco felt a fluttering in his stomach. Damn her.

"Okay," she said reluctantly.

"You'll have to drop by my office in the morning though. I need all the information you can get me. Say about twelve?" he offered. He hoped she took his offer. Any earlier and Draco would go mad with a lack of sleep, the alcohol in his system and he still had to prepare for her arrival.

"Sure," she sighed dejectedly. "Are you in charge?"

"Yes," he answered, "Does that bother you?" He raised an eyebrow.

She let out a small laugh.

"Not at all, see you in the morning." And she left the store.

*****

The Gods enjoyed playing with him. After the war, after Weasley's traumatising orders, now this. The bloody bet. How was he going to behave himself when he had an appointment with Granger in less than an hour. Draco fidgeted with the collar of his shirt.

This wasn't what Sundays were for. Draco grumbled and walked back into the living room.

"Out of bed this early?"

Draco jumped. His dad was standing in the middle of the room in all his imposing glory. Long cape, snake cane and expensive robes to boot.

"Merlin, you nearly gave me a seizure. What are you doing here?" Draco asked as he ruffled his hair. Lucius smirked.

"Just checking if you were still alive. I see you are, though barely. You look like hell."

That was his father alright, still as honest as ever.

"Oh right, the lunch, something came up. I can't come over." Draco knew his parents were going to hate him for this one.

Lucius sighed and sat down in an armchair.

"What is it this time?"

"A bookstore was destroyed last night, in Diagon Alley. I have an appointment with the owner in-," he checked the clock, "less than 50 minutes. I'm sorry dad, it can't wait."

"Always aiming to please," Lucius said, "Can't you tell your boss to stuff it? It's Sunday for Merlin's sake!"

Draco sighed.

"I would give a leg if that would mean I do not have the meeting today, but unfortunately, I can't," he said as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"That sounds pretty desperate. Who is it you have to meet that is so terrible you'd have your leg amputated?" Lucius said.

Draco hesitated. He did not want to have this conversation with his father. If he knew who, that would lead to the why.

"Well...?" Lucius implored impatiently.

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

His dad actually had the nerve to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just that a certain someone came over to our house last night to inform us of a few certain matters, involving you and a certain redhead."

Draco groaned and turned to his father. He was surprised that his father seemed to light hearted about this entire matter. Falling head over heels with a mudblood wasn't the smartest thing to do for the son of a former pure-blood supremacist.

"Nothing is sacred, is there? What did Blaise say?" he mumbled.

"About the bet with Weasley."

Thank Merlin, Draco thought, he didn't know about Granger.

"I would advise you to keep your pants on because I will not have you losing this to that tosser," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Yeah dad I know. I'm not the one with a girlfriend here. Give mum a kiss on my behalf would you? I need to leave," Draco said as he walked towards the fireplace.

"Not a girlfriend no, but apparently an important meeting with an important someone. Keep your pants on son," Lucius smirked and apparated away.

Draco cursed. He stood in front of the fireplace, as stiff as a board. You can do this, he told himself. As long as Granger would wear a burka then it will be fine.

******


	6. Murphy's Law

Brand new chapter!!

******

Draco hung his head in his hands. This action seems familiar, he thought. Oh right, Potters wedding. He was so damn tired. The investigation took all morning and they hadn't come up with any leads, except that there was no magic involved and that Granger was clever to alert the authorities so quickly, or else the entire building would have burned down.

Draco shuddered, he didn't want to think of what would have happened to Granger if she didn't alert the aurors in time. Luckily she was a clever girl.

And of course his parents, what a mess he was in. Thank Merlin that his father understood. Hopefully Lucius could make his wife understand.

He glanced at the clock. Granger was late, it was already five past twelve. This didn't feel right: Granger was so bloody punctual.

And then she walked through the door. Draco swallowed and stood up.

"Morning Granger," he said while extending his hand. Granger glanced at his hand and back at his face.

"Oh come on, we're past those formalities," she said as she sat down in the chair opposite his desk.

"Right," Draco mumbled and sat down as well.

"Have you found anything?" she asked immediately. From the look of things, Granger was a wreck. Her hair didn't look any better than it did last night and there were bags under her eyes. Her large eyes were fixed on him.

Draco cringed, he was the one who had to inform her that they didn't have any leads.

"Nothing at all. The only leads we have so far are that there wasn't any magic involved. They used Molotov cocktails. The aurors couldn't find a trace of the culprit. I'm sorry Granger but without witnesses we can't do anything here."

Her bottom lip began to tremble. Oh Merlin please don't, Draco thought. He hated crying women, especially a crying Granger.

"There must be something! They can't just find nothing, no one is that good of a criminal! It can't be! Bloody hell..." she ranted.

"What about insurance? I can't finance this all on my own," she said. Draco was confused. Granger never seemed to be the type of girl to give up and cry over things. She would demand that the entire world help her, no matter what the cost.

Draco sighed. "No Granger, I asked around but there's no one who can help you."

He did ask around. Keith said there was a fat chance any company would help them.

"No one who can? You mean no one who wants to," she huffed.

"Look, I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do about that. I have to ask you some questions for the investigation. Answer truthfully okay?" he asked while shuffling through a stack of papers. He found the one he needed and grabber a quill.

"Any enemies? Someone who would love to you see dead?" he asked.

Granger shook her head.

"I don't think so," she said while biting her bottom lip, "Only death eaters who didn't like my attribution to the war. But most of them got caught so. And I don't think they'll resort to this kind of petty violence, they'd slit my throat or something like that."

Draco wrote it down.

"Can't you think of anyone, anyone at all, who made some sort of threat against you in the last few weeks?"

Granger seemed to think for a moment, her eyes glazing over.

"No not really. No one who would be able to do this anyway."

"Anything you did lately that you normally didn't do? I mean, anything that could indicate someone would want to hurt you? " Mandatory questions were very boring, but they had to be asked.

Granger bit her lip again.

"Not really no..."

"Did you make anyone mad in last few months?"

"I don't think so."

"Did you receive any hate mail or hateful comments?"

"Not sure, but I think not."

Draco sighed, this was going to be another looong day.

*******  
After Granger left she had looked at him with those puppy dog eyes and asked him to try his best to fix this. How could he not give in to that? He cursed himself for his weakness. He conferred with Keith about what to do.

"If anything happens to that girl again, I want her to get security. We have to do our bloody damn best here, that girl's a war hero. Need to keep the image of the aurors going," he had said.

Draco agreed. Nothing could happen to Granger, though he couldn't care less about the aurors image. His imagine wasn't of outstanding quality anyway.

Keith ordered Draco to go home and let it rest for now. The aurors were still investigating and doing research on Granger. There would be a lot of people who would love to see her gone, after her fighting in the war. She had fought so bravely in a fight that wasn't even hers to fight, it was bloody Potters war. Again he thought of the rumours he had heard. Granger and Potter, it was disgusting to think about it. When should it have happened? Draco didn't know a lot about what happened to Granger, Potter and Weasley in the war. Only heard what Voldemort wanted to tell. After the war, the people praised their bravery, but no one really talked about what it was that they did in the year they were on the run. No newspapers published the story. Potter asked the media to keep out of their adventures and surprisingly they did.

Draco sighed and grabbed his coat. He couldn't do anything for now. Better head home. He said his goodbye's and walked towards the exit of the auror department.

Sally O'Brien, the receptionist waved at him.

He thought she might have a crush on him, she always waved at him and smiled. She was one of the people that didn't dislike him.

He waved back.

She was a rather pretty girl, blondish hair, spectacles on her nose. She smiled shyly as Draco left the building.

Why couldn't Granger look at him like that?

"Man, she has the hots for you."

Merlin no, not Weasley. Not now.

"You know, I've been wondering. You see, you are a Slytherin, I am a Gryffindor. Catch my drift?" Weasley said as he fell in stride beside Draco.

"No I don't, do enlighten me," he replied drily.

"I mean, how are we supposed to find out if one of us has sex. It's not like I can trust you with that," Weasley said with a saucy grin. Draco groaned.

"Weasley, if you say you didn't, I believe you."

"But Malfoy, if you say you didn't, I don't believe you. So I was thinking of an oath, unbreakable seems a bit ...overdone. So how about a contract. Hermione taught me this one, it's actually a clever little bugger, but it should do the trick!"

Weasley dragged him into the Leaky Cauldron and sat down in a booth in the back.

"Oi Tom, you happen to have a piece of parchment and a quill for me?" Weasley shouted to the bartender. Being the war hero that he was, he got served as quickly as possible of course.

"Thanks Tom!" Weasley said as he began to write. "Okay let's see. You, me, the bet," he mumbled to himself as he wrote everything down. "Okay tadaa!"

He made some complex wand movements and grinned when the paper turned a sparkly purple, then returned to normal.

"Just write your name down," he said as he gave Draco the quill.

"Not so fast, what did you put in here?" Draco didn't trust Weasley at all.

"Not much, just a spell that would activate these two little thingies here," he said while fished two-...

"Honestly mate, you can't be serious," Draco said, his eyes wide open and locked on the two objects Weasley placed on the table. Two battered, old, teddy bears sat on the table, complete with silly grins on their faces.

"I am completely serious. Take this one with you," Weasley said as he handed Draco one of the battered bears. It looked at Draco with beady eyes. Their silent staring match was interrupted by Weasley.

"But..,. what does it do?" Draco asked, eyeing the fluffy brown creature with an obvious distaste.

"It will making this awful sound when one of us breaks the bargain and loses! George wouldn't tell me what it was, but hey, it shouldn't be too awful," Weasley said giddy. It was obvious that Weasley really thought he was going to win. No chance in Hell, Draco thought.

"Okay, so when you finally give in and decide to screw your loopy girlfriend, it will make ...noise... r-r-right...," Draco finally had proof: Weasley was bonkers.

*******

When Draco came home another unpleasant surprise was waiting for him. A red envelope was hovering outside his window. Was it that time again? Every few months Draco received a red howler, screaming and hissing obscenities at him. Draco had no idea who it was from, he couldn't think of anyone who would send him such a bloody thing. He never paid much attention to it; after all who wouldn't want him dead?

Draco swallowed, took off his coat and let it in. Immediately it exploded into noise.

"Filthy motherfucker, how dare you come close to her. You're nothing more than a filthy blood traitor, you fucking cunt," it hissed, "I hate you, I wish you would die. Do us all a favour and release us from your presence and just die already!"

Then it burst into flames. Draco stared at the ashes for a long time, then went straight to bed without cleaning up the mess it left behind.

******


	7. When it's bad, it's bad

Chapter VII

*****

Draco had slept the entire morning away. He woke up when a sharp tapping against the window interrupted his sleep. Groggily he threw the blankets away, stood up and sauntered to the glass, opening it and letting the owl in. The Dailey Prophet again.

"Oliver Wood Attacked!" it said in big, bold letters. Draco groaned. Lovely, he thought, another 'celebrity'. He grabbed the paper and moved to the living room, grabbing a cup of coffee as he passed through the kitchen, and sunk down in his chair.

'Last night, Oliver Wood, famous for his Quidditch skills and share in the war (being great friends and once-trainer of Harry Potter), was attacked by person(s) unknown. Mr. Wood, also called the most talented Quidditch star of all times, was found last night in the alley next to Gringots, his body mutilated by multiple stab wounds. Mr. Wood is currently residing in St. Mungos receiving intensive care. No one can tell us anything about his current condition, but we hope to find out more very soon...

For more about Wood's Quidditch talents, achievements and personal affairs turn to page 3...'

Sensational buggers, Draco cursed inside. The media and press loved cases like this one. Attacks on celebrities meant that people like Rita Skeeter had another opportunity to drag someone's name through the mud. He never liked Wood, the guy was obsessed with Quidditch all the way, but he didn't wish this on anyone. And if the culprit wasn't caught, the aurors name was dragged through the mud as well. Not that he particularly cared, almost no one thought good of him anyway.

He was thankful Keith had given him the day off.

*****

The case was as cold as ice. Granger had come to him multiple times, asking with those big brown eyes of her if we found anything. Of course we didn't, there is no lead to go on. Draco had researched every possible lead: Molotov cocktails were Muggle things, Muggleborns with the means and ends and knowledge to acquire it...nothing. Hermione haters...nothing came up, nothing at all. He even went as far as tracking down all the magical signatures of who was in Diagon Alley that evening and questioning them.

'No sir, no one suspicious,' a pudgy lady that reminded him of Mrs. Weasley had said.

'I'm not sure, it's not as if I pay attention to who walks by here,' a teenage girl had said after batting her eyelashes at him, 'but I do now...'

'I never saw anyone who looked suspicious! Just shoppers and people who are supposed to be here sir. I saw Tom from the Leaky Cauldron, Higgs from Flourish and Blots, Madame Grey from the...shop further down Knockturn Alley and Madam Malakin walked in here for a chat. She said she was going to get herself lunch from the Leaky Cauldron and about how Tom always made that Tuna salad taste so appealing...' another old woman with a big grey wig rambled on. She claimed she knew everything about anybody. Some skill to be proud of, Draco thought drily.

He sighed deeply, he couldn't do a thing for Granger like this. Two weeks had passed since the attack and...nothing.

The only good thing that happened was that he hadn't been tempted yet...he was halfway through his victory. Weasley would so lose.

When he glanced sideways to his bedroom table he saw the teddy bear staring at him with vacant eyes, daring him to wank. Draco shook his head, nope no wanking. He wasn't taking his chances: he would not lose this bet.

He dragged himself out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. It was another Saturday which he wanted to spend in peace. Relax, let the stress flow away, take a bath, do nothing in particular. Sounded good.

Unfortunately he knew nothing would come of that when he heard a knock on his door and mumblings behind the wooden object.

Blaise and Theo stood on his doorstep, smirking cheerily.

'Goooood morning mate!' Blaise said while barging his way past Draco in his living room.

'Wait a-', was as far as he got. Theo also barged in as well and both men dropped down on Draco's couch. He stood in his doorstep, a frown on his face, staring into nothingness

'Wait, wait, wait! This wasn't planned," Draco said as he slammed the door and turned around with a spin.

Theo just grinned.

'So what, it's time for a lousy Saturday...' Blaise said.

'You always have lousy days Blaise, you don't do shit!' Draco said.

'Don't interrupt. As I was saying, a lousy Saturday, drinking whiskey all day long and watching football. Since you are the only one with a television...' Blaise trailed off, looking at Draco innocently.

He knew he wouldn't say no.

'Fine,' he said grumpily as he sunk down next to his friends and turned on the TV.

'So where's the firewhiskey?' Theo asked happily.

'I thought....' Draco said, but he saw the looks on their faces, 'Bloody hell, I'll get it...'

******

Draco couldn't figure out what the reason for their mystery visit was. They just took down his front door and demanded TV and whiskey. There must have been something more to it and it hindsight Draco was right.

After feeding them three tumblers the truth spilled out.

'You remember that Pansy works for that horrible, un-classy nude magazine Cherry?' Blaise asked.

'You mean your favourite magazine to wank off on? And unclassy isn't a word,' Draco retorted.

'Yes that one. Who cares about words? Anyway, I bumped into her yesterday and she told me some interesting news. This month they have this really special...' Blaise paused for the dramatic effect, '...edition...you know, since the defeat of You-Know-Who five years ago.'

Draco began to feel uneasy.

'What's in it?' he asked.

'Better question is 'who' is in it!' Theo said, while sitting on the edge of the couch.

'Give it to me,' Draco said. Blaise fidgeted with his bag and hauled the magazine out of it.

Draco felt as if the world was spinning. And he hadn't even drunk one sip of whiskey.

There Hermione was, on the front cover. The headline screamed:

'HERMIONE GRANGER, GRYFFINDORS GOLDEN GIRL POSES FOR CHARITY'

Hermione was sitting with her back to the camera, head slightly tilted backwards and to the side. Draco was entranced by how her brown curls tumbled down her back, hanging into mid air.

'Merlin no,' he said as he peered at the cover. The bold red letters of Cherry, the headline, Hermione's picture. Merlin this was a joke. The background consisted of

'This is a joke right? Ha-ha very funny,' Draco said with a high pitched voice. 'Seriously, do you want me to lose that bloody bet? What are you thinking putting this in my hands, how am I suppose to sleep tonight?'

'No but we thought it might be funny if you knew first. This is a first edition you know! So no white stains! They'll be in the stores tomorrow.'

Everyone got to see what should be his alone...Draco closed his eyes. He refused to open it. He plainly refused to open the magazine.

'Aren't you going to have a peek?' Theo asked while peering over Draco's shoulder. Draco leant his elbows on his knees.

'Hand me the firewhiskey will you?'

******

After four tumblers filled with firewhiskey Draco didn't care anymore. After ten of them he couldn't tell top from bottom. After eleven he passed out.

Until a knock on the door brought him back to this world. He groaned. Where the hell were Blaise and Theo? He looked around. Nowhere in sight, the couch was empty. Had they even drank anything? He couldn't remember. What time was it? Holy hell, it was four in the afternoon. And he was drunk as hell.

Again, the person on the other side of the door knocked. Draco groaned and stumbled towards the door.

'Yeah, yeah coming!' he said.

'I hope not, that meant you would have lost your precious bet,' his father said as he stood smirking on the other side of the door, his arm linked with his mothers.

'True, so true,' Draco said drunkenly.

Narcissa took a step forward, bowed her head and peered into her only son's eyes.

'Are you..okay?' she asked carefully.

Draco wobbled on his feet.

'Never been better actually!' he grinned stupidly, 'Come in!'

Draco stumbled back into his apartment. 'So what is it today with all those people *hiccough* dropping by?'

His parents looked each other in the eyes. Lucius went to the kitchen and came back with a vial filled with something...

'Here,' he said as he offered it to Draco, who swallowed it all in one go. Immediately he felt the effects. The alcohol disappeared from his body and replaced by ...water probably.

'Talk about a mood killer dad,' he grumbled while rubbing his eye. 'What are you doing here anyway?'

'We came to take you out for dinner of course!' Narcissa said as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. 'We were going to-,' his mother stopped in the middle of her sentence, 'Is that Cherry? Draco that is so unclassy!' she pursed her lips in the way only mothers could.

'Unclassy isn't a word mum!' Draco said for the second time this day. 'And no! I didn't buy it. It's not even out yet! Blaise brought it here!'

Lucius looked at his son with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

'Of course Draco. Now if you ladies are done talking? Let's get a move on, I made reservations for 4:30.'

*****

A/N talk about a fillerup chapter! Constructive criticism is appreciated!!


	8. Two Meddlesome parents

Chapter 8

******

Dinner with the parents was always a strenuous affair. Lucius and Narcissa were full of good intentions for his life but somehow, somehow Draco preferred to pick his own path. His dad had been a sight to behold when Draco told him he wanted to be an auror. His father didn't exactly had the best of experiences with aurors.

'An auror?' he had said, his voice filled with disbelief and his mouth open like a fish.

'Really dad, close your mouth. That is so unbecoming for a Malfoy," Draco had answered.

Ever since his dad had been careful talking about certain subjects in front of him.

'Draco, about that bet,' Lucius started right after they had ordered their meals.

Draco cringed. Great, just what he needed.

'Yes father? Have any splendid advice that will get me through the two last unbearable weeks?'

Lucius smirked.

'Concerning the Weasley boy you can do two things: you can run or you can hide,' Lucius said wisely.

'I don't see why I can't just punch him in the face,' Draco said drily, sipping his wine.

Lucius pretended like he hadn't heard him.

'I say: hide. Hideaway in your apartment. Repeatedly keep on thinking about Severus in a thong and stay there for the remaining week.'

It was just funny how serious Lucius sounded. Draco's left eye twitched.

'That's not a nice thing to say about a dead family friend, Lucius,' his mother intervened.

Draco could swear he felt his right eye begin to twitch as well.

'But darling, he cannot lose this bet. If we lose another thing to the Weasley's I swear I will cut of my hair and dance in Diagon Alley naked.'

'Now, now dear, don't make any threats like that unless you plan on going through with it. I think Draco will win just fine. How hard can it be? It's not like we have flocks of girls in front of the manor screaming for his attention.' His mother answered.

Draco flinched. Ouch. That was a low blow.

'He never brought a girlfriend home either,' his mother continued.

Ouch. That was even lower. Below the belt. Waaaay below the belt.

'Maybe he's gay?' Lucius said helpfully.

Draco eye twitched again.

'I am not gay, nor will I ever be. I do not find a single thing about men attractive thank you very much,' he said nastily. Well, as nasty as one could talk to ones parents.

Narcissa fidgeted with her hair.

'I'm going to powder my nose,' she said as she stood up and glided to the bathroom.

Draco was waiting for the inevitable man to man talk that was about to issue. He squeezed his napkin in his fist. He hated these moments. He always felt like he had let his parents down. Because no matter how much it hurt, they were right. There were no girls flocking his apartment, nor had he ever brought a girl home. Except for Pansy of course but she had been his friend and their dating had never been serious.

' Look at the bar son,' his dad said, gesturing towards the bar. Draco saw two figures standing there, a man and a woman, ordering their meals or doing Merlin knows what. In his opinion the girl looked rather lovely from the back, very feminine. Wide hips, long legs, high heels and the traditional black dress.

'Hot ass,' Lucius commented. Even though his parents had been happily married for years, his father would never stop looking at other women. Luckily for him that was all he did. Narcissa would have his head if he tried anything like actually touching them.

Draco nodded in agreement. She was quite lovely from the back.

The man next to the woman turned around and glanced around the restaurant. His brows were furrowed and he looked rather annoyed at the witch besides him.

'She doesn't look too happy though.'

Now that Lucius mentioned it, she did seem as if someone put her on defensive mode. Her entire spine was rigid. Draco wondered what the guy had done to piss her off. The guy made some gestures towards the bartender and he led them over to a table behind the bar. Damn, he still couldn't see the woman's face. His curiosity was piqued. The man looked familiar.

'Isn't that Higgs son?' Lucius asked.

'Yes I think so,' Draco said. Higgs looked the same as he did in the picture, only his radiant smile was absent.

'He can't be too happy with you seeing how you literally bought him of the team,' Lucius said.

'I didn't do that, you did.'

Lucius chuckled.

'True, so true.'

Draco saw his mother coming out of the bathroom. She walked towards Higgs and his woman, clearly knowing them from one social event or another. They talked for a few minutes, his mother laughing occasionally.

'She really does know everyone doesn't she,' Lucius asked without expecting an answer, still in awe of his wife social abilities.

'She can't help it you're just a social pariah,' Draco said.

Lucius laughed. Narcissa made her way over to their table.

'Touche. Who was that darling?'

Narcissa sat down, as elegant as ever. Draco always wondered how she managed to move like a swan.

'That was Hermione Granger dear! I hadn't seen her in quite a long while so it seemed like an appropriate idea to make some small talk with her. It's never too late or unwise to keep in contact with people. Especially not the heroes of our time.'

Draco looked at Higgs and indeed, it was Granger.

'Bloody hell, I commented on Grangers ass,' his father mumbled, 'Right so Cissy, I've been meaning to ask you-'

Draco didn't listen to his parents conversation. He only felt his heart hammering in his throat. Why was Granger here with Higgs? Weren't they of opposing businesses? Maybe it was a business conversation. Strictly professional.

Higgs said something and Grangers eyebrows seemed to disappear into her hairline. Then Higgs turned around and glared at him. Really, really glared at him. Wow. Draco was confused. Why would Higgs hate him so? He couldn't still resent him for stealing his spot on the team could he? Damn, he could sure hold a grudge.

Granger seemed to gesture wildly at Higgs, her eyes narrowed and a small blush spread across her cheeks. She didn't seem to be in a friendly mood either. He wondered what they were arguing about.

Just then Granger stood up, smacked Higgs on the head with a book she happened to be carrying and stalked away from the table. Higgs didn't turn around.

She strode towards the door, her gaze looking with his for a second.

'Malfoy,' she said as she chose to change directions. Her heels were clicking on the floor as she walked towards their table. Draco's mouth suddenly felt abnormally dry and he quickly took a sip of his wine.

'Granger, fancy seeing you here. What's with your pal over there? He doesn't look to happy,' Draco said in a rush.

'Never mind him, he's just being an ass as usual. Anything Malfoy? Anything? Any leads, any suspects?' she asked hopeful and turned her puppy dog eyes on him. Draco felt someone tug at his heart. He really hated being in love. The things it did to you, ugh.

'Hello miss Granger, I assume it's still miss?' Lucius said cheekily.

'Yes still Miss Mr. Malfoy. And I don't think it will change anytime soon,' she let out a small chuckle.

'No Granger, nothing. It seems like any other random attack.'

'But we both know it isn't!' she said passionately. 'I can't…I can't build up my bookstore Malfoy. I can't rebuilt it. I don't have the funds, I don't have the manpower. It's all ruined.'

Draco swallowed. He glanced at his parents, who were looking at him with vast amusement. Draco glared at them.

'Look Granger, I can't do anything for you there. You're on your own.'

Granger glared at him.

'Fine, be an ass as well. Men, ugh! What's wrong with you lot. Good day Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.'


End file.
